Hermione Malfoy Riddle
by Tarsina18
Summary: Hermione finds out some unexpected news and must learn to live with people she always thought were enemies. Rating and Characters subject to change. Intent for HG/SS romance and HG/TMR(LV) Family.
1. Chapter 1

September 8th 1989:

"Tom! Help!" A blonde woman shouted for her husband.  
"Kathline, are you okay?" Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort asked.  
"I am in labor, so no I am not alright." Kathline snapped irritably at the Dark Lord. "Call Lucius and get me to St. Mungo's" She ordered the flustered man. He pulled his wand out and activated the Dark Mark to summon Lucius.  
"My Lor- Kathline, what is wrong?" Lucius asked completely forgetting that his lord and master was before him.  
"I am in labor, Brother. I need to get to St. Mungo's, quickly. Seeing as Tom can't take me I want you to." Kathline pointed out pausing halfway through her statement for a contraction. "Lucius, if you don't hurry this baby will be born right here and you will have to help deliver it!" She snapped at her brother who was looking at her stupidly.  
"Lucius, take her to the hospital and stay with her until she can come home." Voldemort ordered his brother-in-law. "I am trusting you with the safety of my family. Do not disappoint me." He warned.  
"Yes, My Lord. Hold onto me sis, we will apperate to the hospital." Lucius told her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they apperated.

5 hours later:  
"Lucius, how is the baby?" Kathline asked her brother as she woke to find her child wasn't beside her in the crib set up for it. "I want to see my child." She demanded of her brother. "Lucius?" She looked around the room and noticed that her brother wasn't in the room. "Nurse?" She called.  
"Ms. Malfoy, how can I help you?" A young woman asked walking into the room with a smile.  
"I want to see my baby."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but the father picked your daughter up an hour ago." The nurse stated confused.  
"The father? I'm sorry but that isn't possible." Kathline answered. "What was the man's name?" She asked thinking maybe Lucius took the baby to see Tom.  
"I don't know. That is strange, I can't remember his name." The nurse looked at Kathline confused. "All I know is that the father picked up the baby." Kathline gasped.  
"Where is Lucius? The man I came in with?" Kathline asked.  
The nurse's face cleared, he left to do something and said to tell you, 'Tom will fix it.'"  
"Has there been any visitors aside from Lucius?" Kathline demanded sharply.  
The nurse summoned the guest registry and looked under 'Kathline Malfoy', "The people who have visited you are as follows, Lucius Malfoy, Narissa Malfoy, and Albus Dumbledore." She listed reading the names off the parchment in front of her.  
"What was her name?" Kathline asked distraught. The nurse looked at her in confusion. "The baby, I didn't name her, so what was the name she was given?"  
"Oh... Hermione" The confused nurse answered. "It was written down by the father, her name is Hermione Jean. It also says that you were putting her up for adoption by muggles. I am sorry that is all the information I have for you." She turned and started to walk away.  
"Wait one more question- Where is my wand?" Kathline asked as tears were running down her face.  
"It is in the drawer beside you." With that the young nurse turned and walked away. Kathline reached out and after finding her wand she pulled it up and pressed it to her 'dark mark'. (Her mark is a rose with a green serpent wrapped around it specifying she is the Dark Lord's wife.) She then called for Narissa to come help her.  
Narissa apperated into the lounge and walked into the room hosting Kathline. "I want out of here as soon as can be arranged." Kathline demanded of her twin's wife. Narissa nodded and walked out to fill out the paperwork for Kathline's release. Twenty minutes later they were on their way out of St. Mungo's. They apperated to Malfoy Mannor and Kathline immiedatly yelled for her husband.  
"TOM!" She shouted. The Dark Lord came running to her side and seeing her pulled her gently into his arms. Kathline started crying against his chest. "I think I know who took her." She informed her husband when her tears subsided. "I asked for the names of the people who came to see me in the hospital and there was only three people, Lucius, Narissa, and one Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore." She stated matter-of-factly.  
"What make you think it was Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked curiously.  
"The nurse said that the 'father' name OUR daughter Hermione Jean, and was putting her in a MUGGLE adoption agency. Who else would put a pureblood witch into a muggle home?" She snapped. "That bastard STOLE MY BABY AND IS PUTTING HER WITH MUGGLES." She shouted angrily.  
"We will find her." Voldemort promised. "We will find her and we will kill anyone who dares get in our way."  
"Good. I want to hold my baby, Tom." With that Kathline collapsed onto the floor, and before their very eyes, she bled to death, before anyone could save her.

2 weeks later:

"Here lies Kathline Selene Malfoy Riddle"  
"Beloved Daughter, Sister, Wife and Mother."  
"May you Rest in Peace"

Tom watched as the various people who were attending his wife's funneral wept for the young woman, as she was beloved by many on both sides of the war. The leaders of both the Light and the Dark side agreed that there would be no fighting on this one day.  
"I am truly sorry, Tom." Albus stated softly to the Dark Lord. "I never wanted her to die." With those words the entire Order of the Phinoex Apperated to headquarters. The followers of the Dark Lord remained to place flowers upon her grave in her memory.  
"My Lord, I am sorry for your loss. We will not allow her death to be in vain, we will find your daughter, if for no other reason than for her memory." Bellatrix stated softly to the grief-stricken lord.  
"My followers, we will double our efforts in finding My daugher and heir, we will not allow Kathline's death to stop us from crushing our enemies." Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters.  
"For the Dark Lady, and Our Princess, we will fight on!" Barty Crouch Jr. shouted.  
"Now go find my daughter!" Voldemort demanded, turning on his heel and apparating to Malfoy Mannor. He walked swiftly to his room and after changing into normal robes he ajourned to his throne room to sit and wait, thinking about the prophesy that would soon be fulfilled.  
A month and ten days later Voldemort was 'defeated' by young Harry Potter, after killing Lily and James Potter.

15 years later:

"Hermione! Get up." Victoria Granger called up the stairs to her daughter. "You are going to be late for the train back to school." She yelled. Hermione groaned and rising to her feet she slowly got out of bed and put on the cloths she had lain out the night before when she packed her trunk for the second half of her 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
"Comming Mum." She called down as she lifted her trunk and the pet carrier holding Crookshanks and brought them down the stairs. She loaded her stuff into the boot of her parents car and climbed into the backseat.  
"Hermione?" Jason Granger called looking outside towards the car for the brown haired girl.  
"In the car Dad." She called back to him. "Come on were going to be late." She stated worriedly.  
"Victoria, she is already in the car." Jason informed his wife. "We are now waiting on you, dear." He stated as she walked out the door and sat down in the car. He followed her and slid into the driver's seat, getting ready for the 20 minute drive to King's Cross Station.  
Little did they know that several Death Eaters were going to be there as well, trying to see if the long-lost heir would be arriving for the train ride back to school. Upon arriving Hermione grabbed a trolly and once she had loaded it up with her trunk and other effects she pushed it towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Her parents grapping ahold of her to access the wizarding platform 9 3/4.  
"Hermione!" Harry called for his friend, waiving at her to get her attention. Little did he know that Voldemort was there in disguise, looking not for the boy-who-lived but for his daughter. His head turned at the name Hermione, and he looked at her through the crowd, he noticed that this Hermione looked nothing like either he nor his beloved Kathline and turned back to watch the crowd.  
Not looking closely at the people around her she bumped into the disguised Voldemort, and swiftly backed up and walked around him. Unfortunatly for her, Hermione's mother noticed and called her on it. "HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! Apologise for running into that man." Victoria demanded sharply. Many eyes turned to the 5th year in question, most of them Death Eaters. "Now young lady."  
"I am sorry for running into you sir, I wasn't paying attention to the people around me as I was trying to reach my friends. Please forgive my rudeness." She stated clearly, bowing her head in appology to the stranger.  
"What is it you muggles say? 'No harm no foul?'" Voldemort answered gently. "You are forgiven young one, may I inquire your name?" Hermione raised her head to look at him.  
"Hermione Granger, 5th year, Muggle-born." She answered promptly. "Please excuse me, I need to get on that train before it leaves." He nodded and she moved past him and joined Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George in a compartment.  
Voldemort raised his eyes and nodded to Lucius and a few other Death Eaters, signaling for them to apprehend the Grangers before they left the station. He then watched the train leave the station holding his daughter as she sped away towards Hogwarts.  
Once he could no longer see the train he apparated back to Malfoy Mannor. Soon the pops of apparation could be heard as his followers returned quickly, bringing the Grangers with them.  
"What are we doing here?" Jason Granger demanded loudly as he was brought before Voldemort, his wife struggling behind him.  
"Silence Muggle filth." Bellatrix snapped at him swiftly striking him with her open hand.  
"Bella, do not attack them." Voldemort repremanded gruffly.  
"Yes, My Lord."  
"YOU? Aren't you the one who Hermione bumped into?" Victoria shrieked angrily. "What do you want? As you can see we aren't magical, so we can't help you with anything unless you need a dental appointment."  
Voldemort blinked and began to laugh, "This muggle has spirit." He commented. "What has your daughter told you about the leader of the Dark side?" He inquired suddenly.  
"Just that he killed her best friend's parents and quite a few others, he is evil and will stop at nothing to get what he wants." Jason answered.  
"She also stated that many wizards fear to speak his name, calling him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and You-Know-Who. She also told us his real name and the anagram that he uses." Victoria answered. "Those names were V-"  
"I am well aware of my names, Muggle." Voldemort snapped. "Is she adopted?" He demanded.  
"Yes, we adopted her when she was 3 weeks old." Jason answered. "She is unaware of this fact though."  
"Do you know anything about her biological family?" Lucius asked.  
"We were told they were all dead." Victoria stated softly. "Why are you asking all these questions?"  
"They want to know all about the best friend of Harry Potter. Why else would they ask?" Jason snapped at his wife.  
Voldemort was shocked to hear all of this information and motioned for the Malfoy's to take over the questioning. Narissa spoke up, "Her family is alive, well all but her mother, she passed the day the baby was born."  
"Do you know who her family is?" Jason asked in fear. Victoria's eyes widened as she realised what wasn't being said.  
"She is a pureblood isn't she?" Victoria guessed. "One of the 'dark' side families, by the way you are all acting."  
"Her mother was my twin sister." Lucius answered looking down remembering her smile and laugh.  
"I am going to regret asking this but who is her father?" Victoria asked gently. No one answered as all the Death Eaters winced at the question. After a few moments one voice spoke up.  
"I am." The Grangers looked at the father of their little girl and feared for their lives. "Did she have a good childhood?"  
"We gave her the best money could buy without spoiling her rotten." Jason answered. "She always did good in school, she had top marks all the way up till she went into Hogwarts."  
"And in Hogwarts?" Voldemort prompted.  
"O's in almost ever class, except Defense Against the Dark Arts, but we think that is mostly because of the changes in teachers every year, and all the troubles she gets into." Victoria answered.  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Bellatrix demanded.  
"In her words, First year the DADA teacher was possessed by You-Know-Who and I was trying to keep the stone out of his hands, Second year I was petrified by a bassilisk, Third year I was time traveling all over the place and saving Sirius Black, Fourth I was fighting off Rita Skeeter, helping Harry, and trying to keep the peace, and This year so far she has been fighting against 'Toad Face-I mean Professor Umbridge."  
While everyone was digesting that information, she added, "What are you going to do with us? With Hermione?"  
"We will be watching you, and how you interact with my daughter." Voldemort answered swiftly. "If you speak of this encounter with anyone, we will kill you." He informed them. "Lucius, escort your niece's adopted parents back to King's Cross and ensure their silence."  
"As you wish My Lord." With that Lucius grabbed both of the Grangers by the arms and apparated them to the parking lot holding their car.  
"You know your son taunts her right?" Victoria stated as she climbed into the car. Lucius nodded that he heard and apparated away. He reported the departure of the Grangers and the last-minute information he gained adding that he would be writing Draco and informing him to leave Granger alone.  
"Leave me." Voldemort commanded, ordering his followers out of the room. Once the room was empty he put his head in his hands and spoke softly, "Kathline, I miss you. Hopefully our daughter will be home with me soon." After thinking for a few minutes he rose and after calling for Nagini he left the room.

Time Jump to the end of the school year, Fight at the Ministry Of Magic:

"If any of you do any lasting damage to my daughter I will kill you myself." Voldemort warned his death eaters when he sent them to collect the prophesy.  
He stayed in the shadows and silently protected her, shielding the more powerful harmful spells away from her. While he wasn't paying full attention he noticed her scream of pain as a bolt of light hit Hermione, slicing deeply into her body, a hex sent by Antonin Dolohov. The death eater went pale when his hex hit, he had been aiming for a pillar behind her.  
He watched as Hermione was 'captured' by Bellatrix and released by the Order. He raced after Bella after she killed Sirius Black and Harry followed her as she taunted him. "I killed Sirius Black." She called over her shoulder repeatedly. He watched as Harry used the Cruiartus curse for the first time.  
He stepped in when he saw Bella starting to flag for help. "Harry, you have to mean it when you use a Unforgiveable." He informed the Boy-Who-Lived. He took the chance to kill his enemy shouting. "Avada Kadava" at the same time Harry cast, "Expeliarms"  
Their wands connected and the only thing that happend was a pretty lightshow. He then heard a feminine gasp. Voldemort chanced a look over and say his daughter holding her side in pain as she watched her friend about to die. "Harry!" Hermione shouted.  
"You shouldn't have come here tonight, Tom." Albus stated showing up late as usual. The fight ended abruptly when Voldemort tried to 'possess' Harry. Honestly he just wanted to see his daughter's life for a minute. After a few moments he allowed Harry to push him out and he was seen by Fudge. 'opps.'  
While the students were sent back to school Voldemort sent a letter to the Grangers informing them that he would be there to pick up his daughter 3 days after she gets back from Hogwarts.

End of Hermione's Second day home:

"Mum, Dad, what is wrong?" She asked looking at her parents in confusion as they were jumpy and flinching at every sound.  
"Sweety, we need to tell you something and you aren't going to like it." Victoria stated.  
"What is it, Mum?"  
"We adopted you when you were 3 weeks old." She answered. "We were told that your name was Hermione Jean and we could add our own last name to that but we must keep that name."  
"We recieved word from your biological father that he would be coming to pick you up tomorrow. Hunny, we were told that he would kill us if we told you sooner. He will be arriving around lunch time tomorrow." Her dad added.  
"So let me get this straight, I'm adopted and my biological father is taking me back tomorrow?" Hermione summed up. Her parents nodded. "That is why you didn't want me to unpack yet." She realized. "Who is he?"  
"We can't tell you, but you will have a big adjustment to make when he takes you." Jason stated. "We just wanted you to know so that tomorrow doesn't come as a complete surprise to you."  
"Thank you for letting me know. You should have told me this years ago though." Hermione answered. "However I understand why you didn't. Anymore surprises?" Her parents shook their heads in the negative. "Good I am going to bed."  
"Night dear."  
"Sweet dreams."  
Her parents woke her up around 8 the next morning so that they could all pack her room up for the move. Packing the room took 2 1/2 hours and by the time they were done it was almost lunch time. Hermione walked into the bathroom and gathered up her stuff, and packed Crookshanks's stuff as well.  
When noon rolled around, Hermione was pulling lunch out of the oven when she heard a knock at the door. She pulled the pan out and walked to the door and upon opening it she opened her mouth to scream.  
"Shut your mouth Granger, and let us in." Draco Malfoy snapped. Hermione ushered the 4 people into her parents house and after shaking her head to clear it, she spoke.  
"This way, I just pulled lunch out of the oven." She then led the way to the sitting room and motioned for them to sit down. "MUM, DAD, the guests are here!" She called up the stairs. She then entered the kitchen and gathered the plates and silverware.  
She then entered the dinning room and set the table, she quickly gathered the food and placed it on the table as well. She made her way back into the sitting room and offered muggle drinks, after collecting the orders, she finished up and ushered them all into the dinning room.  
Seeing her parents still weren't with the group she called up the stairs, "SOUPS UP!" hearing footsteps on the stairs she walked back into the room to see everyone stairing at her. "What?" She asked worried she did something wrong.  
"Soup's up?" Draco asked for the adults knowing none of them understood what she was saying.  
"It is a muggle saying, meaning to come to the table and eat." Hermione explained.  
"May I enquire as to what it is we will be consuming?" Narissa asked politely.  
"Mexican Chicken Casserole." Hermione answered. "I made it myself."  
"Yes,yes, but what is it, Granger?" Draco asked with a huff.  
"Chicken, Cheese, Doritos, and spices." She answered raising an eyebrow, rising and serving everyone. "I will give you a little to try and if you like it you can always add more, that way we don't waste food." The Malfoy's and guest nodded.  
"So, may I enquire as to why you are all here?" She asked as she dished up.  
"We are here to pick you up." Lucius answered swiftly.  
"I already know that, Mr. Malfoy, however I was under the impression that I would be meeting my biological father." She retorted. "Or are you informing me that you are my father?" She questioned.  
"Not me. I am your mother's twin though." Lucius stated. "Your father is..." He trailed off as he notice she was looking at Voldemort's concealed form.  
"Sir, do you have a snake under your cloak?" She asked having heard a hiss from under the hood.  
"Yes. And I am your father." The covered man stated simply. "Shall we eat?"  
"Of course. Dig in." Hermione stated sitting in her place and beginning to eat quickly and efficiently.  
"Granger, this is delicious." Draco stated after the first bite, his parents echoing his statement.  
"Might as well call me Hermione." She answered. "And thank you for the compliment."  
"Seeing as we are cousins, you may call me Draco." He informed her.  
"Very well, Draco." She smiled and began to giggle.  
"What is so funny?" Lucius asked.  
"Well, Professor Dumbledore is so set on house unity he would be delighted to see a Slytherin and a Gryffindor getting along so well." Her words caused Narissa to laugh as well, while her father noticed that she had her mother's smile and laugh.  
"Let's not talk about him please." Voldemort asked nicely.  
"If that is your wish." Hermione stated softly, unsure of how to speak to her father.  
"Thank you, child. This is truly delightful, both the meal and being able to see you." He stated.  
"Thank you for the compliment."  
"Hermione, leave the dishes I will do them later."  
"Yes, Mum. Shall we adjourn to the sitting room?"  
"Good idea." Jason stated. "I will help your mother with the dishes."  
"Very well I will see you later then." Hermione stated.  
She suddenly whirled hearing the hiss of a snake and Crookshanks hissing back. "Crookshanks no! Leave the snake alone." She told her familiar.  
*Nagini leave the cat alone* Voldemort ordered.  
"You're a parseltongue?" She asked narrowing down in her mind the bloodlines that could speak to serpents. Voldemort nodded. "That means that you are either Harry in disguise or Voldemort, and seeing as Harry is stuck with the Dursleys, I doubt it is him."  
Voldemort removed his hood alowing her to see him as he looked back when he was married to her mother. "I recently took a potion that returned me to my original body." He explained when she looked at him in shock.  
"I was so not expecting that." She looked at the group in front of her. "I need to sit down." She mumbled as her legs gave out on her.  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" Voldemort asked catching her easily. She swallowed and nodded.  
"Just need to sit down." She answered.  
"You have a glamor on." Voldemort stated sensing it when he touched her. After he sat her down on the couch he pulled his wand out and aimed it at her. "Finite Incantartum." He cast on her. He then conjured up a mirror as her entire looks changed.  
"You look like Kathline." Narissa stated softly.  
"Doesn't that mean I look like Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
"Uncle Lucius, and yes." Lucius answered. Hermione looked into the mirror and began to play with her long blonde hair, efficiently braiding it down her back and pulling a hairband from her wrist she tied it off.  
"You have my eyes, though." Voldemort stated looking into her red eyes, so like his own. "Dumbledore mustn't find out you know about me being your father. However you will be staying at Malfoy Mannor."  
"If we are trying to keep this from Dumbledore, then shouldn't I stay here?" She asked confused, "what happens if he sends someone to pick me up and I am not here?"  
"We have a library." Draco teased.  
"Okay, I'll stay with you." Hermione answered quickly, making the adults all smile/smirk.  
"I knew the mention of books would get you on board." Draco said laughing.  
"So how are we going to hide the fact that I am no longer living here?" Hermione asked curiously.  
"As you know, Lucius works at the Ministry so I had him push a new law through, stating that all muggleborns must live with a pureblood for one summer during their 7 years at Hogwarts. As an example you are to live with the Malfoy family, ensuring that you as the 'brains' of the Golden trio, aren't exempt from this law." Voldemort responded with a chuckle.  
"So with me staying with Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narissa, and Draco, is covered, however what about the fact that I stay with the Weasley's for several weeks every year?" She questioned.  
"Naturally, it is well-known that the Malfoy's are on the 'dark side' so having you stay with us is all apart of a diabolical plan to turn you against Potter and Dumbledore." Draco scoffed.  
"Professor Dumbledore, Draco." Hermione snapped. "You may not like him but he is still headmaster."  
"Yes, ma'am." Draco answered back instantly, making his parents laugh.  
"How did you do that? We can't get him to back down without a huge fight." Narissa asked.  
"Well it worked on Grawp, so I thought it would work on Draco." She answered with a shrug.  
"Who is Grawp?" Lucius asked curiously.  
"He is Hagrid's half-brother, and a full giant. They have the same mother. I was asked last year to help take care of him if Hagrid was sacked. Between Grawp and the centaurs, Old Toad Face didn't stand a chance." Hermione smirked remembering how she gave Professor Umbridge the slip.  
"Old Toad Face?" Voldemort asked raising an eyebrow at his daughter.  
"That is what the DA called Professor Dolores Jane Umbride, Senior UnderSecretary to the Minister of Magic." She answered with a growl. Her expression lightened when she remembered how she stopped Umbridge's attempt to Crucio Harry.  
"What is that expression for?" Lucius asked.  
"Did Draco ever tell you what happened when he pissed me off in third year?" She asked dodging the question, for now.  
"No." Draco's face went pale. "I never told them."  
"What happened?" Narissa asked.  
"Well on the day that Buckbeak was supposed to die; Harry, Ron, and I caught Draco, Crabbe and Goyle watching for when the hippogriff was suppose to be beheaded. He made a rather nasty remark about the hippogriff and I pulled my wand on him. Ron stopped me from hexing Draco, and after stowing my wand away I..."  
"Please don't finish that statement." Draco asked his complexion paler than ever.  
"Shut up Draco, Hermione finish your tale." Voldemort snapped.  
"Well my fist met his nose, hard." She shrugged. "Don't piss me off or you will get hurt." She added. "That was nothing compared to what I did to Toad Face."  
"Now I really want to know what happened to the old bat." Draco stated with a smirk.  
"I ran her into the Forbidden Forest, telling her that Dumbledore's secret weapon was hidden deep inside. I led her to the tree Grawp was tied up to and when he picked her up she insulted all with creature blood, just in time for the centaurs to hear her and carry her off. Haven't seen or heard from her since."  
"Then what happened?" Voldemort asked unaware of the following results.  
"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Nevile Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and I took Threshalls to the Ministry to 'save Sirius', and everyone knows how that turned out." The Death Eaters flinched at her insinuation. "How long were you there?" She asked her father.  
"I was waiting in the shadows the entire time." Voldemort answered. "Just incase my plans didn't work out. We should be off to Malfoy Mannor." He recomended softly.

"May I please say good bye to my adopted family?" Hermione asked shyly. Voldemort nodded his allowance. "Thank you." Hermione left the room quickly and returned in a few minutes, tears held back. She nodded to her magical family and didn't protest when Voldemort wrapped his arms around her and they apparated out of the Granger home into Malfoy Mannor.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Malfoy Manor:

"Was mother fond of Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked her uncle. "Or did she and father live in another place?"

"Kathline was fond of any place that she could call home. If you are inquiring about where your parents lived prior to you birth the answer would best come from your Father." Lucius responded carefully.

"Meaning that you are unsure how much you can tell the 'brains' of the Golden Trio." Hermione guessed accurately.

"Quite right, niece." He responded with a smile.

"Hey I thought Malfoy's don't smile." Hermione poked fun at her uncle. "At least that's what Draco told me last year."

"Hermione, stop making fun of you uncle and come with me." Voldemort ordered his daughter.

"Yes sir." Hermione stated grinning widely at the thought of poking fun at the 'Dark Lord'.

"Why are you bothering your uncle?" He asked as they walked towards the 'meeting' room.

"Cause it is fun." Hermione answered promptly. "Why would you rather I bug you instead?" Voldemort blinked rapidly trying to process her teasing. Hermione snickered seeing him looking so confused.

"Why must you bother someone?" He asked noticing that he would regret the answer by her smirk.

"Isn't that what Gryffindor's are suppose to do? Get under the skin of Slytherins?" She asked innocently.

"What are you talking about?" Voldemort demanded confused by her words.

"Slytherin's hex Gryffindors and in return we annoy the hell out of them." Hermione stated as if she was talking to a two year-old. "Didn't you learn that in school?" She teased her father.

"We have more important things to discuss than school rivalries." He snapped getting irritated with his daughter.

"So you are finally willing to talk to me other than to tell me to leave because you have Death Eater thing to discuss or do?" Hermione snapped back at him. "I have been here for a week and all I hear is that you're to busy to deal with me. Why did you bring me here if all you are going to do is ignore me?" During the argument several of his followers gathered including the Malfoys, and upon hearing her lose her temper Draco went pale. "If you don't want me here then I will just leave." She snapped turning from her father.

"And where will you go? Your muggle family won't keep you there and you can't visit your 'best friend' so where will you go?" Voldemort shouted after her, following her through the crowd that was surrounding them easily. He followed her to the only room with the Floo connected and watched her grab floo powder from the mantle. His eyes widened when she turned on him from inside the fireplace and shouted "The Burrow!" He watched in apt attention as she disappeared to a place he didn't know about.

At The Burrow (Weasley Home):

"Who are you?" Ron shrieked from the kitchen table.

"Honestly Ronald, help me out of here first." Hermione said quietly. "Then I need to speak to your parents." He helped her out of the fireplace and called for his mother.

"Ron I was unaware that you had a friend dropping by." Mrs. Weasley stated looking at the dirty blonde girl in the room.

"Mrs. Weasley, is Mr. Weasley home as well? I don't want to have to explain this multiple times."  
"Ron go get your father. Dear, please tell me that you aren't pregnant with one of my son's children." Molly asked concerned as to why a teenage girl would need to speak to both parents.

"I-" She broke off as she noticed the black smoke coming down around the entire house. "Mrs. Weasley, I am sorry. I will just leave." She stated running out of the house. Molly, and Arthur, who had arrived just in time to hear her apologize and rush out, began following her only to see her arguing with what appeared to be a Death Eater. "No, I will not come back only to be ignored, I am not a statue that you can look at but not expect to have to allow me some freedoms."  
"Please just come back. We will find you something to do. I promise." The masked Death Eater stated softly.

"Get away from her!" Molly shouted, drawing her wand on the Masked man. "Dear, just come back inside." Arthur backed his wife up with his own wand along with Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny.

"Stay out of this Blood Traitors." The Death Eater snapped at them ignoring their wands. "Hermione, please come back." He pulled his mask off pleading her to come with him.

"NO!" Hermione shouted at him. "Not until you realize that I actually need to have some rights. You know Mother wouldn't have wanted me to be stuck inside all day or trapped because of who my father is."

"Don't bring your Mother into this young lady." A new voice rang out. "Just because you are upset with me doesn't mean you have to speak of her as if you actually knew her."

"It's not my fault she died is it?" Hermione shouted at him. "She died because she wouldn't take it easy and the stress of me being stolen was too much on her after I was born. She died bringing you news of who had stolen me. If you are going to blame someone for her death blame the one who stole me from the hospital." She looked at him with tears in both of their eyes. Red eyes. Eyes that were identical to the Dark Lord's.

"You're the Dark Lord's heir!" Molly pointed out in shock. Both Hermione and Voldemort turned towards them and when everyone could see their eyes it was obvious who was before them. "Why would you come here though?" She asked.

"Mrs. Weasley, please I didn't mean for him to follow me here, I am sorry for that." Hermione called softly to her 'wizarding mother'. Please, leave them alone." She implored her father. He raised his wand of yew towards them and was about to cast something when Hermione reacted instantly. "Stop!" She shouted at him. "You hex them and I will never forgive you."

"Why do they mean so much to you?" Voldemort demanded sharply. "Answer me!" Hermione raised her own wand and cast the glamor reinstating her former looks.

"Because while I was Hermione Jean Granger they helped me become accustomed to this world, they are my friends, they have been longer than I have known I was your Daughter!" She snapped. "I won't turn my back on them because of who my father is." She turned on him. "I don't care that you are the Dark Lord, I will always, ALWAYS be on the side of my friends! So just leave me alone for now. I will return to the manor later tonight." She promised walking away from him.

"Wait." Voldemort called, reaching into his pocket. "Here, it was your mothers." He handed her a necklace holding a locket, "Speak my name and I will answer." He instructed. With those words he left in a cloud of smoke.

"Hermione?" Molly called concerned. "Is that really you?" Hermione nodded.

"Prove it." Ron demanded. "Tell us something only Hermione would know."

"When we formed the DA last year, I put a jinx on the paper so if anyone was to tell of the club, the word Sneak would appear in pimples on their foreheads, during third year when Harry received the Firebolt I told Professor McGonnagall about it and it was striped to check for curses, Fred and George use to play pranks on the teachers, gluing Professor Snape's ingredients to the shelves and such stuff. Ginny was given a diary made by Voldemort and opened the chamber of Secrets, I can name more if you wish." She stated smiling at them as both of their parents were looking at the children with punishment in their eyes.

"Hermione, dear perhaps you should tell us more..." Arthur stated looking at his sons.

"Mione, please stop. Don't get us into more trouble with them." Ron begged. "Since when were you You-Know-Who's daughter?" He asked trying to draw his parent's attention away from the misdeeds of the past 5 years.

"Honestly Ronald, I always was his daughter, but I found out about it a week ago. Apparently I was stolen from the hospital the day I was born and given to a muggle orphanage. My mother died the same day. From what I heard Voldemort was looking for me until he was 'defeated' by Harry, and his followers were suppose to continue searching for me until I was found." Hermione explained to one of her best friends. "We were arguing and he was being overbearing so I flooed out to here. I didn't expect him to follow me here though, sorry."

"Why didn't you write to us?" Ron asked. "We didn't know anything about this and you put us all in danger because you know where we live and so does he now."

"Ron, your dad works at the Ministry along with my Uncle, do you really think that my Father wouldn't be able to find you if he really wanted to?" Hermione snapped at him.

"Who is your Uncle?" Arthur asked curiously.

"You don't get along, Mr. Weasley. Also, he asks for your forgiveness, Ginny for what he put you through, so does my father for that matter." Hermione hedged.

"You are related to Malfoy?!" Ron shouted. "Get away from my family." He demanded harshly.

"My mother was Lucius's twin sister. She married my father, and while I never met her, Uncle Lucius has tried to explain his actions for the past 16 years now. To me and to my father." Hermione stated sharply. "My-"  
"Hermione." Voldemort's voice came from the necklace.

"Sir?" Hermione responded opening it.

"Would you like to have a large birthday party for your 16th birthday?" The Dark Lord asked. "We can have a neutral party so that family and friends could attend, no hexing, nor trying to kill the light side for the death eaters and no mention of the war from either side." He suggested, trying to get back on her good side.

Molly gasped in shock. "There hasn't been a neutral event since Kathline's funeral."

"I am willing to do this for Our daughter." Voldemort stated loudly. "Well would you like to do that?"

"Yes, please." Hermione answered. "I will write up a list of people from the light side I would like to come. I will warn you now, Harry is one of my best friends so no attacking him!" She told her father.

"I know. I promise." He answered. "I will have Lucius tell Dumbledore."

"Thank you, Sir." Hermione responded. "And just for this, I will stop annoying the hell out of your followers for 3 days."

"Thank Salazar for small favors." Voldemort responded with a chuckle. "See you when you get home."

"Bye." Hermione answered with a laugh.

"Where will the party be?" Ginny asked. "Can we go?"

"I don't know, and your entire family will be on my list." Hermione responded. "Who else should I invite?"

"Why don't you invite the entire DA?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"Good Idea." Hermione stated writing down all of their names. "We will have to keep Bellatrix and Nevile away from each other though. Also I will have Father speak to Nagini so she won't attack anyone."

"What do you normally call him?" Ron asked curiously.

"Who? My father?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded. "Usually Sir, or if I am speaking about him I call him Father." She shrugged. "I don't feel comfortable calling him Dad or Daddy, Father is formal, and calling him by his name or anagram is rude so I call him sir." As they were speaking they walked back inside the Burrow and sat in front of the fireplace. Soon it glowed green as the Floo activated and both Dumbledore and Lucius exited it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Children." Dumbledore greeted.

"Arthur, Molly. Weasleys, Hermione." Lucius added his greeting.

"Albus, Lucius." Arthur greeted, Molly just nodding. Ginny squeaked and ducked behind her brothers.

"Professor Dumbledore, Uncle." Hermione greeted coolly.

"Ms. Granger why are you calling Mr. Malfoy Uncle?" Dumbledore asked his star pupil.

"Because I know that I am the daughter of Kathline Riddle nee Malfoy, and Tom Riddle." Hermione responded simply. "Hence why he wants to have a neutral day for my birthday party."

"And where did you hear that Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked. "I was under the impression that you were the daughter of Jason and Victoria Granger." He hedged. Lucius's face went white with rage. "I was unaware that Tom had a child or a wife."

"LIAR! You were there in the hospital and visited my sister shortly after Narissa arrived, you came and saw the baby and you were at Kathline's funeral. You saw the Eulogy that was placed on her gravestone." Lucius exploded at the Headmaster. "Or do I need to remind you?" He glared at the leader of the light side. "Shall we go and pay our respects to my sister?" He demanded. "I know that both the Weasley adults were there that day as were you, the Potters, the Longbottoms, and several others from the light side."

"Show me." Hermione asked/demanded.

"Show you what, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Show me her grave, please, Uncle Lucius." Hermione asked. "Oh and Professor?" She said calling his attention to herself once again. "Finite Incantartum." She cast pointing her wand at herself. Her long blonde hair and red eyes showing once more. Dumbledore's eyes widened when he realized that he had little to no chance of keeping this crucial piece from turning her back on him and the light side. "I am the daughter of Kathline Riddle and Voldemort. You can't hide what I am from me." She snapped. "Uncle, will you please take me to Mother's grave site?" Lucius reached out his arm and apperated out to the grave with Hermione. Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny all followed after them, leaving Dumbledore alone at the Burrow.

"Here lies Kathline Selene Malfoy Riddle"  
"Beloved Daughter, Sister, Wife and Mother."  
"May you Rest in Peace"

Hermione's eyes were overflowing with tears as she looked on her mother's grave. "What was she like?" She asked Lucius.

"Your mother was the light of the dark side. She made your father laugh, they would fight like cats and dogs, but they loved each other deeply. I remember the first time she met him." Lucius stated with a soft smile. "He came to call on Father and Kathline and I were about to play a prank on him. She walked into the room and was about to set the stage when she locked eyes with the Dark Lord. I don't know how long they were staring at each other, but it was long enough that Father asked if she wanted to join them and your father responded with a muggle quip." Lucius stated.

"Take a picture it will last longer." Voldemort recalled as he arrived in time to hear his daughter's inquiry. "Your mother giggled and blushed, she then ran from the room and crashed into Lucius who was standing on the other side of the door." He chuckled at the memories of their courting and wedding. "I still wake up thinking she is there in the next room, sometimes." He admitted softly, pulling Hermione into his arms and hugging her gently.

The Weasley family watched as the man they were told was pure evil tried to comfort his daughter, a daughter that it was obvious he loved very much. "Hermione, will you be okay here?" Molly asked the teenager. Hermione nodded into her father's robes. "We will talk parties later then. Come on boys, Ginny, let's go home." The Weasley family apperated home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

3 days before Hermione's birthday:

"Where do you want to have the party?" Voldemort asked his daughter. "We could have it here at Malfoy Manor, Hogwarts, or at your friends, the Weasley's home." He stated.

"If it was here at the manor my friends wouldn't be comfortable same for my family at the Burrow." Hermione thought out loud.

"Hogwarts it is then." Lucius stated with a small grin. "Did you really expect her to chose another place to host a ball?"

"Not really but the idea is to allow her the right to chose." Voldemort responded honestly.

"Well thank you for allowing me the right to chose." Hermione stated proudly.

"You will need a new set of dress robes, and chose a hair style, oh so much to do for this get together." Narissa stated in a slight frenzy, causing Lucius, Voldemort and Hermione to laugh. "Don't just stand there laughing, we need to go shopping." She harried them. "If you will give me your size, My lord I will get you a new set as well." She told him. He raised his brows at her words. "You didn't expect to get out of this did you?" She asked raising one of her own blonde eyebrows at him. "Lucius, your coming too." She told her laughing husband, causing him to grimace.

"You know only Dumbledore and the Weasley's know what you look like right? So you can come with us." Hermione stated to her Father. "We will be like every other family shopping for new cloths." She reminded him causing him to pale considerably. She smiled, "I think all of us are going shopping Aunt Narissa." She told her aunt with a devil-may-care smile.

"Hermione, I think even Nagini is afraid of that smile." Voldemort stated.

"Hence her coiling tightly and trying to make herself look small?" Hermione stated with a more gentle smile towards the serpent.

"Let's go, we are wasting shopping time." Narissa stated.

"Lucius, your wife scares me." Voldemort whispered to his number one Death Eater.

"You think Narissa is bad you never got dragged along on one of Kathline's shopping trips." Lucius stated with a grin. "That girl could shop for _days_ before she came home with her purchases arriving up to two weeks later."

"I never knew that." Voldemort stated shocked. "Hermione, you are passing the dress shops." He called to his daughter.

"Oh, right, I was getting carried away again wasn't I?" She asked her family. She walked into the robes shop and while she was getting fitted for her dress robes she asked for robes for school as well. "We might as well get the supplies for school while we are here right? That reminds me I need a new uniform for school as well, mine is getting tight and short." She told the robes maker.

"Very good miss, Can I get the name the account is under?" The cashier asked.

"Hermione Jean Granger." Hermione responded instantly.

"Sorry dear, you can't put your expenses under someone else's name."

"I am Hermione Jean Granger. I had a glamor on for the first five years of school." Hermione snapped at the cashier. "I can prove it." With those words she began reciting the uniforms up to date by sizes, after the third year and the five different sizes in that one year alone the cashier was convinced.

"Alright dear, I believe you." She rang Hermione up and when Hermione went to pay Lucius paid for it and the tab up to date.

"All purchases made by Hermione Jean Granger or in her name are to be paid for by the Malfoys." He informed the cashier.

"As you wish Mr. Malfoy, will you be picking up your sons things as well?"

"No, he will come in with his mother later in the week." Lucius stated simply.

"Thank you Uncle." Hermione said softly once they left the shop. "Can we get my school supplies as well?"

"Sure, what books do you need?" Narissa asked heading towards the book store. "I can meet you after I get them all." She said when Hermione made to follow.

"Aunt Narissa, contrary to popular belief, not all students dislike books. I love reading and normally get some reading material as well as references." Hermione informed her Aunt.

"Yeah she is weird like that." A boy stated as they walked by him. Hermione turned and slammed into him.

"Harry!" She exclaimed in shock. "School shopping with the Dursley's?" She asked looking at the fat muggle man and boy with a tall thin woman.

"Harry Potter get back here now." The woman shouted at her nephew. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back towards his family.

"Help please, Mione." he called softly over his shoulder.

"Stupefy." Voldemort cast at his daughters best friend.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded of her father.

"Helping him." Voldemort responded.

"How is stunning him helping?" She snapped.

"I missed on purpose, and it made his family cower in fear. That means I did two good things." He answered with a grin.

"Expeliarmus." Harry shouted aiming at Voldemort who flicked up a shield and smirked at the boy-who-lived.

"Is that really all you know how to cast?" He taunted the boy-who-lived. Hermione giggled at the insinuation.

"It is all he has needed to use against you so far and it has been like his good luck charm." Hermione's voice whispered in his ear. "Do the pretty light show please." She requested loud enough for Harry to hear and smile.

"Avada Kadava."  
"Expeliarmus." They called at the same time causing their wands to connect and the dome of light to show up once more. After a few seconds they pulled their wands away and put them in a pocket. "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley, may I introduce Voldemort, the man who killed my parents and the leader of the Dark side?" He stated with a small grin at the look of terror on their faces. "Voldemort these the people who have been taking care of me since shortly after my birth."

"Charmed." Voldemort stated dryly. "Hermione we need to finish shopping." He reminded his daughter.

"Can Harry come along as well?" She asked, not wanting to leave him with his family. "Please?"

"Very well. I will try to restrain myself from killing the boy." He answered teasingly. "We will return him to your residence once we are done."

"Actually I am staying at the Weasley's until school starts back up, so I could have someone apperate me there once we are done that would be great." Harry informed them waiving goodbye to his relatives. "See you next Summer." He called to them.

"You can floo from the Manor if you like." Lucius offered. "Hermione is staying with us this summer."

"How did that happen?" Harry inquired.

"Long story, why don't we talk about it over tea later today." She requested. "Diagon Alley doesn't need to know my personal business." She spotted a beetle on Harry's shoulder and after drawing her wand and a jar, she cast, "Accio Rita Skeeter's animagus form." The beetle was swept up into the jar and she spoke once more to the little creature. "Now Ms. Skeeter, I thought we finished this sort of nosing around Harry Potter and Myself during the TriWizard Tournament. Now you will go to the ministry as an unregistered Animagus, and spend time off work for it." She turned to Lucius, "Uncle, would you please take her to the ministry when you go to work next time?" She handed him the jar and informed him that it would provide leaves for her to eat and the jar was bewitched so she couldn't change her form back while still in it. Lucius nodded and accepted the jar. "Now on to books." Hermione said skipping into the book store.

"Hermione you scare me sometimes." Harry called to his bookworm of a friend.

"This scares you?" Voldemort asked the boy-who-lived. "How is book shopping scary?"  
"Just wait and see how many books she picks up and why she is getting them. Then there is the color coordinated schedules, time-lines with how much time you have for each event, and don't even think about telling her how far away exams are, it is a nightmare." Harry informed his arch-nemesis, who grimaced at the image he was given.

"She is that bad?" Lucius asked.

"Worse, she does it for all of Gryffindor, and her friends in other houses." He told them grinning at the looks of horror on their faces. "She might even do one for Draco. She use to do her parents' scheduling for their dentistry office, she would have everything scheduled down to bathroom breaks." He informed them with a laugh.

"Hermione, dear, how many books do you need for 'light reading'?" Narissa asked her niece who had piled a good 20 thick books on top of her school textbooks.

"This should last me until Halloween." Hermione responded easily, causing Harry to grin. "I just need 10 more to make it to Christmas." She stated pulling out the newest edition of Hogwarts: A History. "I am trying to do some difficult side projects that will require a lot of reading, and the research is better done if I do it outside of the Library." Harry was having a hard time not laughing at her words.

"Hermione, you rarely leave the Library unless it is for class, Ron and I normally have to drag you out of there so that you can get to bed at a decent hour and not get caught by Flitch." Harry reminded her. "Or does this mean you won't be in the Library every spare minute until midterms are due?" He asked poking fun at her. He counted down silently,

T_hree,_

_Two,_

_One._

"Oh gods, Midterms, I need to start studying for them." Hermione responded right on que causing Harry to laugh hard.

"Mione, classes haven't even started yet and you are already worried about midterms?" He teased.

"What?!" Hermione blinked in shock and then to the surprise and delight of the shopping party, mostly Voldemort, she slapped Harry upside the head. "Don't. DO. THAT. TO. ME." She shouted at her best friend. "Brat." She said when he just laughed harder.

"Love you too Mione." Harry responded getting a big hug from her as she was shaking her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Diagon Alley:

"Hermione, I think you got too many books." Harry complained as they left the book shop. "You know your not suppose to buy half the store, right?" He teased his best friend.

"Harry, I didn't purchase half the store, I purchased a quarter of it." Hermione teased right back. "Besides, how would I help you with your next insane year if I am not properly read up on the things of this year?"  
Lucius snorted at the idea that her 30 extra books were all that stood in the way of utter destruction for the Golden Trio. "Hermione, how exactly will your extra reading help with the common misfortunes that befall you and your friends on a yearly basis?" He asked causing Voldemort to snort as well.

"First year, I was reading an extra book from the library that led us to the Philosopher's Stone, Second year I was reading and found out the 'monster' in the Chamber of Secrets was, and how it was getting around the school without being seen by anyone, Third I had a time-turner for my extra classes because I was taking all the offered courses, Fourth year I helped with several events with the Tournament, and Fifth year I had to read up on protein charms and advanced Transfiguration so that the DA could meet in secret. That is how my random reading has helped with keeping us alive." Hermione stated matter-of-factually. Voldemort raised his eyebrows at her.

"You mean to tell me that the main reason, aside from being extremely lucky, that I couldn't fulfill my goals up to date is because of my own daughter getting too many books and working against me?" He asked in shock.

"Just think about how easy it will be to take over the world now that I am on your side." She said with a grin. "I will join you as long as it is Dumbledore and his influence on the world you are fighting. No killing Muggle-borns." She informed her father. "Also, I am not calling you 'My Lord' or 'Master', so find another way for me to address you." She told her grinning father.

"You may call me Father or any variation of Father." He told her making her smile happily. "My followers call me that out of respect and they will be calling you similar things as well."  
"Okay, Papa." She shook her head at the way it sounded. "Nope not papa. Father is to formal," She said thinking aloud, then her eyes lit up and she smiled widely.

"Be scared, very scared." Harry warned. "That is the look she got when she decided to make Polyjuice Potion in Second year. I ended up looking like Goyle." He stated with a shutter.

"I will call you Daddy." Hermione said, drawing the attention back to her.

"As you wish, princess." Voldemort responded easily. "You will be the Dark Princess."

"Okay Daddy."

"How about we go get your potion ingredients?" Lucius stated bringing the attention back to why they were shopping in the first place.

"Right, lets go get stuff for the class someone always has to make an explosion in." She said skipping towards the Apothecary. She pulled out all of the large jars and other ingredients in the largest supply she could get.

"Why do you need so much of the ingredients?" Voldemort asked.

"Never know what extra potions I might have to make this year and I like to keep stocked up on them as well." She turned to the clerk, "I will need phoenix tears, boomslang skin, lacewing flies, and other hard to get ingredients as well as the common sixth year ingredients in my normal sizes please." He nodded and rang her up, her total reaching more than she spent on the books alone. "Here you go." She handed him the money.

"Have a good day Miss." He said as they all walked out.

"What is next?" Voldemort asked.

"I need more food for Crookshanks." She answered walking towards the familiar pet shop. "Hi, I need food for my half-cat, half-Keasel." She told the manager. "The large bag please."

"Okay your total is 10 Galleons." The man said with a look at her that spoke of an _interest._ "Or I could pay for it and you could give me something else." He stated with a wink.

"No thanks, here is your money. Oh and if you ever wink at me again I will set my uncle on you." She informed him with a glare.

"Hunny, if he is as good looking as you, he is welcome to join us." The clerk stated with a lecherous grin.

"See for yourself. Uncle Lucius, could you help me with the bag?" She called towards the door. Both Lucius and Voldemort walked in to help her. Upon seeing the blonde man enter the clerk flinched knowing full well not to mess with a Malfoy. "Daddy, thanks for taking me shopping." She said wrapping her arms around the Dark Lord. "That guy is giving me the creeps, he was being very _suggestive_ about how I was going to pay for the cat food." She whispered in her father's ear.

Voldemort looked around the shop and after seeing it was empty of others, he spoke. "Lucius, would you please explain to this _kind_ young man, who he was messing with when he was being _improper _towards my daughter." He snarled at his top Death Eater.

"Of course My Lord." Lucius's face went from friendly to pissed off in seconds. "Young man you were dealing with the Dark Lord's daughter, my niece, in an untoward manner. I suggest that you beg for his mercy, or pay the price for your actions." He demanded.

"Please, sirs, don't hurt me, I will never act like that towards another girl. I promise on my magic." He swore to the dark wizards. A light flashed ensuring the vow would be kept.

"Uncle Lucius, Daddy, please can we go, I just want to leave. Don't hurt him, if he tries anything like this again he will lose his magic making him unworthy of any time spent on him." Hermione begged her family. "Please Daddy, can we go now?" She continued to plead to Voldemort as she dragged him out of the shop, Lucius following only stopping to retrieve the cat food.

AN: Sorry it is so short, I will resume working on this fic after I have put a few new chapters on my other stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Thank you for your patience, I was tying up some loose ends with my other stories and have been having a difficult week.

_/Parseltongue/_

_Thoughts_

Party Day:  
When the day of the party arrived both sides of the war were trying their best to get along. Harry and Voldemort were walking around wand-less, and many of the Aurors were off duty. Hermione had instigated a rule that no wands were allowed to enter the Great Hall and she had enlisted two Death Eaters and two Aurors to hold on to the respective groups wands. She, Ginny and some of the other girls were all getting dressed up in the Room of Requirement. Upon finishing getting ready, the girls all left one by one, until only Hermione was left in the room. She took a few deep breaths and walked elegantly down towards the Great Hall. She smiled and lifted her wand up, allowing the 'guards' to take it from her. At the door stood both Harry Potter and Voldemort, waiting to escort her into the hall. Both men offered their arms and she accepted them, walking between the rivals. They moved towards the area where the Head-table usually sat and she walked up to the podium alone.

"Good evening, and thank you all for attending my birthday party." She began looking out over the crowd of her friends, teachers, family, and the Death Eaters. "As most of you know, I am Hermione. What most of you don't know is that my last name is not really Granger." She took a deep breath to steady her nerves as whispers broke out among the crowd. "I found out a few weeks ago that I was adopted by the Grangers and that I was the daughter of one of the most feared and hated men in our world. I am the daughter of Lord Voldemort, and Kathline Riddle, nee Malfoy- twin sister of Lucius Malfoy." She paused to allow the voices that were suddenly ringing out to quiet before she continued. As she was waiting for the noise to die out she looked into the crowd and saw both sides were standing separate and it was almost as if they were afraid to mingle with the opposition. "I am not only the Dark Lord's daughter, but I am also one of Harry Potter's best friends. I stand before all of you and prove that Light or Dark, we are all people. Yes we are different, we have been divided, we have seen families go into ruin because of petty differences." Shock was evident on all faces. "Look at the person standing on the other side of the room from you, what do you see? Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins? Light or Dark? Enemies and Friends?" She questioned causing many to look around them. "You know what I see? I see people, I see families, friends. I don't see how we are different from them, we are the same, goals are different, but we are still _human." _ She pointed out to the people before her. "I am friends with one side and family to the other. I don't see Light or Dark. I am the youngest descendent of Salazar Slytherin, and I am a Gryffindor in school!" She looked at her father and best friend. "I want everybody at this party to forget the titles and enjoy themselves as _people._" She then smiled once more. "Thank you for listening to me, now let us all enjoy the party." She stated and with that she hopped of the podium and went to join her friends, Voldemort at her side.

"Trying to get everyone to stop fighting?" Harry asked from her other side. "Good luck with that." He said chuckling lightly.

"Harry, you of all people should know my dislike of conflict." She warned him. "I believe everyone should be treated the same, no matter who or what they are." She stated with a 'Malfoy' sniff.

"Just don't go starting spew again." Ron called from a few feet away.

"Ronald, you of all people should know not to call S.P.E.W. Spew." She snapped at him.

"S.P.E.W?" Voldemort asked Harry who shook his head in warning.

"Students protecting elven workers." Hermione explained. "During third year, I was advocating house-elf rights. I thought that it would be better to pay them instead of enslaving them. I still do, but I won't go forcing the ideals upon them."

"When she did, only Dobby would clean the entire Gryffindor Tower. She was making hats and socks and scarves for them and when they would pick up 'garbage' they would find themselves freed from work." Harry explained to the Dark Lord. Voldemort just shook his head at her folly.

"I didn't realize they were happy with their lot in life." Hermione defended herself to the surrounding people.

Soon the music started and as was traditional Hermione was escorted out onto the 'dance floor' by her father. They danced together, Hermione's long blonde hair pinned up making her look so similar to Kathline. Voldemort pulled her close and spoke quietly to her. "Do you have any boys in mind for dating purposes?"  
Hermione shook her head, "At one time I was infatuated with Ron, but too much about him annoys me for us to be together. Harry is just a friend, and I don't really spend time with anyone else." Her father looked relieved to find she wasn't attracted to Potter. "Why?" She asked him.

"One of the many things that come with being my daughter and heir is that you will have to find a husband quickly and most Malfoy's have arranged marriages." He informed her. "Is there anything I should keep in mind when I start looking for you?"

"As long as I get the right to Veto anyone, then just make sure they are intelligent. I prefer tall men as well." She told him.

"Very well, I will have Lucius start looking amongst his peers, and you are free to add or detract people from the list. You will have final say in who you spend the rest of your life bound to." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Daddy." She whispered in his ear, her red eyes gleaming happily.

"Anything for my Princess." Voldemort replied with an identical look in his eyes.

"My Lord, may I dance with my niece?" Lucius's voice brought them back to the party. "You can't monopolize her for the entire party." He teased gently.

"Very well, I will leave her in your care." Voldemort stated softly to his brother-in-law.

"Uncle." Hermione acknowledged him with a bright smile. "Father was just telling me about how he wanted me to start dating." Lucius raised an elegant brow at her words.

"Malfoys always have prearranged marriages." He informed her.

"Yes, but I am only half Malfoy and I get to say no if I don't like the person." Hermione answered raising a brow of her own.

"Any prerequisites?" He asked with a sigh. _She is so like Kathline, I can't believe how I didn't notice it before._

"Intelligent, Tall, unable to squish me flat without trying." She answered. "So that counts out Draco's followers, I mean friends." She stated quickly, causing him to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Draco asked coming up to ask for the next dance with his cousin.

"Nothing, just told Uncle a joke." Hermione responded swiftly. "What's up with you?" She asked trying to distract him from his question.

"I came to allow Father a chance to rest his feet and steal a dance from you." Draco answered with a smirk.

"Oh... If you try anything I will turn your hair Weasley red for the next 2 months." She warned him with a sweet smile.

"Right, I will behave." Draco answered with a horrified look, taking her hand and they began dancing. Once the song was over Hermione walked off the dance floor and over to get some liquid refreshment. Upon reaching the punch bowl, she noticed several things were different about it and she looked at it closer with a frown. She turned from the bowl and looked around for someone to help her, the only person close by was Professor Snape.

"Professor, would you please tell me what is in the punch bowl, I can't determine what it is aside from that it is not actually punch." She asked politely. Severus raised a dark eyebrow and looked into the bowl. He blinked and looked again. He spoke when someone grabbed the ladle and was about to pour themselves a drink.

"DON'T!" He shouted, drawing the attention of several people. Voldemort, Harry, and Dumbledore were the first to arrive.

"Severus, what is going on?" Dumbledore asked the panicking Potion's master.

"Someone has poisoned the punch." He informed the Headmaster. "Granger noticed something off about it and alerted me."

"Don't call her Granger." Voldemort snapped. "She may very well change her name."

"Regardless of my name, I would like to know who is trying to kill everyone here at my neutral party." Hermione growled dangerously.

"I would also like to know how the punch was poisoned and with what." Voldemort responded. "To do that means I would require my wand." He reminded them.

"Not necessarily. Do you have a poison detecting potion on you, Professor?" Hermione asked. Snape nodded, pulling it out of his robe and he poured some of the punch into a cup along with a small portion of the potion. When the mixture turned from a vibrant red to a ghastly green.

"Acromantula venom." Snape answered causing Harry to go green as well.

"Who could have put the poison into the punch and why?" Hermione asked. "Isn't an Acromantula a type of spider?" She added as an afterthought. Voldemort's eyes were looking around the room for the only person he knew was able tame an Acromantula. When his eyes locked with his quarry he narrowed them dangerously.

"The only person I know of that can tame an Acromantula did so back in my sixth year here at Hogwarts." Voldemort stated still staring at Hagrid. "He doesn't like me, at all. Then again considering that I got him expelled for _my _crimes, I don't really blame him." Harry turned and looked at Hagrid and noticed the questioning look he was giving off.

"I don't think it was Hagrid who poisoned the punch. I think he supplied the venom, but didn't know it was going into the punch." Harry defended his oldest friend at Hogwarts. "How many potions use venom for the making of an antidote?" He asked Snape quickly. "Or as a minor ingredient?" He added as Snape was nodding with a serious look on his face.

"Potter does make a fair point. He would have handed over the venom if asked just because of how he is." Snape agreed, causing Voldemort to grimace.

"True, but we still need him to answer the question of who it was given to." Hermione said practically with a smile. "RON, COME HERE!" She called her other friend over.

"What's the plan Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Plan? What plan?" Ron asked looking around the room for some sort of plot.

"We need to get Hagrid to tell us something." She informed the red-head.

"Casual or abrupt?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Abrupt." She and Harry answered in unison. The Golden Trio walked over to Hagrid and instead of making small talk they smiled and said.

"Who did you give the Acromantula venom to?"

"Professor Dumbledore, because he asked for it." Hagrid answered instantly. "I should not have told you that... I shouldn't have told you that." He muttered under his breath." "Okay no more questions."

"Thanks Hagrid." Hermione said with a sweet smile. They then turned around and returned to the previous group.

"That was quick did he tell you not to bother him with such nonsense?" Dumbledore asked with a grin.

"Something like that." Harry answered looking at Hermione and motioning that she should tell her father alone. She shook her head, it would never work. He sighed and hissed._ /He told us that Dumbledore asked for the poison./ _ Voldemort's eyes began to glow in his anger. He gave a small nod of thanks to the boy-who-lived. Suddenly Hermione grinned and after thinking about something she called softly.

"Dobby, would you please help me?" The house-elf in question arrived with a small pop.

"Miss Harry Potter's Friend, what can Dobby do for you?" He asked happily.

"Can you please take the punch bowl away and get us a new one? This one has been spiked." She asked gently. "Then I need you to stand guard so no one adds anything new to the new punch bowl. Will you do this for me?" She asked with a small begging look on her face. While they were talking Snape pulled an empty vial out of his robes and took a sample of the 'spiked' punch. Dobby was nodding happily and immediately did as Hermione had asked. Hermione gave him a smile and thanked him for his help.

Hours later as the party was dwindling down to a few people left, Hermione turned towards her family and spoke. "We can leave now. I think we are done here." Several of the Death Eaters were nodding thankfully. "Father, shall we go back to the Manor?" She asked politely. Voldemort nodded, happy to be allowed to carry his wand once more. "Just one more thing," she called as she walked away from the entrance and made her way to where the headmaster was sitting. "Professor Dumbledore? May I have a few words with you?" She asked the elderly man politely.

"Of course, my dear, what ever is troubling you?" He asked portraying the kind grandfather act he usually uses on her.

"When you gave me to the adoption agency did you put a power disruptor on me to ensure that I couldn't use any inherited gifts from my father?" She asked sweetly.

"How did you know I was the one to hand you over to the agency?" He asked.

"They told me when I inquired about who left me there." She answered promptly. "Did you? Put a power limiter on me?" Dumbledore sighed, and nodded. "Okay, good that means you can take it off." She said looking at him with her red eyes showing how angry she was.

"Why couldn't you get someone else to remove it?" Minerva asked from beside Dumbledore.

"Most blocks, disruptors, or limiters, depending on how you want to describe it, can only be removed by the caster, or upon their deaths, will disappear entirely." Hermione responded with the 'text-book' answer. "So I can either wait for him to die, or ask him to remove it." She summarized for her Transfiguration Professor. "And I would prefer not to give my father another reason to want the Headmaster dead." She added thoughtfully. "He doesn't know, or hasn't spoken of it to me, but I know he wants the professor dead for the actions that led to Mother's death." She said pointedly. Both teachers eyes were wide in shock. _How does she know about that?_ Dumbledore wondered. "So will you do it for me, Headmaster?" She asked with a puppy dog look on her face. He nodded.

"Potestatem Limiter Amotio" He cast wandlessly. Hermione nodded her thanks as she stumbled over to her father and spoke quietly to him.

"Can you please take me home, my leggs are about to give out." She said and her leg muscles gave out, causing her to fall right into Voldemort's arms.

_/Silly hatchling, you shouldn't wear yourself out like that./_ Nagini stated from her hidding place in his robes. Voldemort smiled at his familiars words and was in agreement with her. Hermione was mumbling under her breath, unrecognizable words. Voldemort chucked and lifted her gently carrying her to the exit, and after aquireing both of their wands from the person holding them, went to the closest floo and flooed to the Manor.


End file.
